shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The Overlord traps the heroes
This is how The Overlord traps the heroes goes in The Beginnings. Princesses and the Ninja talk to the Overlord Princess Celestia: Hello, Overlord. Overlord turns to them The Overlord: Well, well. If it isn't the alicorns and their color-coded Ninja. Princess Luna: Start talking. The Overlord: About what? Princess Cadance: The Ninja mysteriously lost their elements. The Overlord: Oh, that. I caused that to happen. Kai: You did?! But why?! The Overlord: As a part of my newest agenda. is enraged Princess Luna: What agenda? The Overlord: The agenda to restoring my lost power. Nya: Why wait now to reveal a plan? The Overlord: Well, it sounded like a good idea at the time. Besides, Dark Lords like me wait until the right time to tell you their master plan. Jay: This Dark Lord's usually impatient. he taunts them The Overlord: chuckles What a pity. Well, for you. Sweet revenge for me. It seems my and my partner's plan worked after all. Ninja and Princesses: gasp Princess Celestia: Which partner? The Overlord: Oh, we've met sometime before this moment. Each letter had so many questions about regaining strength through magic. Princess Luna: And you answered them?! The Overlord: I was bored. So I simply pointed my pen pal in the right direction. asks him a question Twilight Sparkle: Can't you just tell us your pen pal's name? I mean, since we're stuck here anyway? The Overlord: Oh, why not? The irony is too perfect. His name is... Grogar. is shocked Princess Celestia: The Grogar? Princess Luna: I thought that he was a legend. Princess Cadance: I've heard of him. Kai: Who's Grogar? The Overlord: Grogar is an ancient and extremely powerful ram. The land that would become Equestria was a mere collection of farms and pastures until he declared himself emperor of all he saw. Jay: How did you know? The Overlord: He told me everything. Twilight Sparkle: Until Gusty the Great banished him and took his Bewitching Bell. The Overlord: You mean this bell? out the bell Cole: Where did you get that? The Overlord: A mountain. It is called Mount Everhoof. Jay: laughing Mount Everhoof? The Overlord: What's so funny? Zane: I am seeing no reference to a Mount Everhoof. The Overlord: I could use the bell on you. swings the Bell the Overlord puts it away The Overlord: But it will have to wait. My partner and I have bigger plans for it. Princess Luna: And what are these plans? The Overlord: To wipe out every last villain in Equestria and rule as Emperors. Princess Celestia: Wipe out every villain in Equestria? The Overlord: Yes. Once more the overlords will rule this realm! And... we shall have... peace. But to do that, we have to get rid of the competition first. cackles The Overlord: Ha! You're no match for me! I will finally rule Ninjago! something and gasps Wait... With the four alicorns trapped you, I will rule both Ninjago and Equestria! Twilight Sparkle: NOO!! The Overlord: Oh, yes. And I think I know exactly where I'll start in Equestria. Princess Celestia: Don't you dare say it. The Overlord: Your sweet little capital city. Princess Luna: You leave Canterlot alone! The Overlord: Or what? Without any pathetic Elements of Harmony, it would be so easy to control you four ladies. smoke claws appear and reach out to the princesses, causing them to yelp Overlord grins as the claws vanish The Overlord: But there's no point. My conquering Canterlot is already your greatest fear! Now if you'll excuse me, I have Equestrian villains to wipe out. the alicorns But I look forward to our second date, ladies. maniacally as he disappears is ashamed